


And then there was Sho

by tangiblewhimsy



Series: Street Kids [18]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangiblewhimsy/pseuds/tangiblewhimsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one time Sho chooses to be irresponsible</p>
            </blockquote>





	And then there was Sho

Sho was not a drinker. He could drink, it was true, and he could usually hold his own at it. But it was more something to do with friends and colleagues, a social experience. Sometimes he'd enjoy a good beer with dinner or while watching a soccer game, but on the whole it wasn't a habit he kept up with.

It was a testament to his level of stress that there was a half empty bottle of vodka sitting on his living room table, a recently emptied glass on a coaster next to it.

"What a fucking disaster," he said to no one in particular. Frowning, he tried to decide what it was he should be feeling.

He didn't feel guilty over Nino or their relationship. He'd felt guilty about hiding it from the others, but he'd respected Nino's wish to keep it discrete. And on the one hand, he knew that this would probably be something they'd all look back on and laugh at in the future. On the other, however, he knew that things had gotten seriously fucked up.

Pouring himself another shot, Sho wondered if he should be mixing this with something because a $7 bottle of vodka tasted like a dry erase marker. It was doing its job, though, and quickly too. Sho had started to nod off, sitting on the floor beside his couch and his vodka, right as the buzzer for his apartment rang.

At first he ignored it, but then it wouldn't stop. Whoever was down there was determined to come up, and as much as Sho didn't feel he was fit to be around other people in his current state, he was in no condition to fight the inevitable.

Stumbling a little bit on his way up, Sho steadied himself on the wall. He made it to the buzzer without much issue, holding back a acidic burp as he pressed the call button.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Sho-chan, let me up!" Sho winced as Aiba's voice crackled through the speaker. He was resting the majority of his weight on his forehead right now, slumped against the wall as he closed his eyes to stop the spinning.

"Masaki," Sho sighed pleadingly, "Not today."

"If you don't let me up I'll ring all of your neighbors until someone lets me in!"

Normally, Sho would call Aiba's bluff. But tonight seemed to be one of those nights where he might actually lose that bet, and he didn't need trouble with his neighbors on top of everything else.

Pressing the security button, Sho buzzed Aiba into the building. He had every intention of throwing his friend right back out once he got to the door, but the complaints of his body were growing more immediate. The problem with not really being a drinker was that sometimes? Sho overestimated his limits.

Answering the door, Sho opened his mouth to say something before feeling his stomach do a flip and thinking better of it. Waving Aiba inside silently, he tried to pull it together but it was a futile battle.

"Sho-chan, I...Sho-chan?" Aiba spied the bottle of what he assumed to be alcohol on the table and watched as Sho started to slump against the back of his beaten up couch. "Ooooh no. C'mon, you can make it!" Aiba pulled Sho up, ignoring his friend's furious headshaking of 'nononono'.

Aiba got Sho to the bathroom just in time for him to miss the toilet but get the tub instead. Guiding Sho down to a kneeling position, Aiba pulled Sho's hair back out of his face as the man proceeded to revisit the half bottle of vodka with force.

"Yeeeeeaaaay!" Aiba said encouragingly, rubbing Sho's shoulders. "Good work, Sho-chan!"

"Auuuugh," Sho moaned pathetically, resting his forehead on the cool laminate of his bathtub.

"I bet," Aiba giggled that familiar, high giggle.

As he dipped into and out of coherence, Sho figured that this was about as much maladjusted coping as he was ever going to need.


End file.
